Story of My Life
by Riku-Heartilly
Summary: An rp turned into a fanfiction. Mainly portraying around L and BB. Contains LxBB later on, violence, MattxOC, LightxMisa.


This is the sequel to L is for Linda. I was in an rp with afew of my gaian friends and its what originally inspired me to write L is for Linda.

The rp has just recently ended and now I can start working on the chapters for it.

Rated-M for later lemons and gore.

**Fanfiction Summary:** An rp turned into a fanfiction. Mainly portraying around L and BB. Contains LxBB later on, violence, MattxOC, LightxMisa.

**Chapter Summary:** L has a slumber party. Could things possibly get any better?

**Warning Contains:** Yaoi reference's, Extreme OOC-ness, violence, Alchohal usage, OC's later on.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing in this fanfic belongs to me but the OC's Shizuka, Akane, and Linary. The other OC's referenced in this belong to other people.

* * *

L sat quietly sitting in his living room dully as he awaited for his usual friends and such to arrive to what he called his sleepover. He glanced to his dining table. A large assortment of cakes and candies and such covered it. He glanced to the door as he heard a noisy annoying girl step into his hotel room. The girl that seemed to annoy everyone.

Misa.

She walked into the living-room and smiled looking around. "Mind if I join your sleepover Ryuzaki?" She asked in her annoying tone as L looked up to her.

L smiled warily at her and nodded. "Your very welcome to stay" L tilted his head and turned to the door again as he did not notice a familiar face stepping into the living room.

Light Yagami.

"Hello Ryuzaki or should I say L?" Light asked as he turned and left his mouth ajar not expecting Misa to be here. "M-misa? I didn't think you'd be here"

"Aww but its a party Light!" Misa spoke out cheerfully as she seemed to squeal fangirlish like when she noticed Light come in. "Would you like to cuddle with Misa-Misa?" She asked somewhat suggestively.

L watched the whole conversation and seemed to absent mindedly crawl over to Misa. "Sure..." He mumbled soon being pushed away and called a 'pervert'.

"I was talking to Light!" Misa explained annoyingly as Light seems to walk over to her and place his arm gently over her shoulder.

"Sorry Ryuzaki, Misa's mine" Light smirked as L seemed to watch dully. No one seemed to notice an L like figure walk into the room and sit in one of the empty arm chairs.

"I do not see why L does not get himself a girlfriend..." B seemed to speak out as Light turned to look towards B.

"Girlfriend?" Light half choked. "I thought L was well...you know..." Light turned to look towards L who was still remaining silent.

"L doesn't like females?" B asked Light as he turned to look at L. L seemed to be somewhat glaring at Light. "perfect..." B spoke evilly along with an evil grin plastered on his face. He then began to mumble to himself. "Oh I can hear the knives now..." B smiled as he seemed to go into a daydreaming state.

Finally after taking enough crap from listening to Light's and B's conversation L glared at Light and began to finally speak.

"Light-kun if I'm not mistaken your the one with the last name that is spelt backwards as 'I'm a gay'. So please do not speak such nonsense" L came to a pause for afew seconds then went turned to look towards B. He could not recognize this person. But B felt familiar and important somewhat. Maybe from the past? "And you Mister look alike I do infact like females...I've just never really had a serious relationship...Love can get in the way with work...However Misa-chan is very pretty and adorable" L pointed out soon being thrown with a pillow and called a pervert by Misa.

"How can you forget me?!" B asked angrily and annoyed as he looked to L. "I was once one of your fucking successors! I was the one to cause the LA BB murder case! Naomi Misora helped you with it! Do you have that bad of a memory or something Lawli?!" Back to the subject B seemed to begin to mumble. "I fucking broke out of jail just to come to your stupid little sleepover...and Naomi Misora was pretty cute..."

Deciding it be best L decided to go sit somewhere away from everyone else. He seemed to watch B though along with Light. He needed to jog his memory back on B.

B's eye's seemed to narrow, L noticed this and continued to watch intently. B had then pointed towards Misa and Light spazztasically and shouted over at the two.

"Hey you two!" B then jumped up as Misa and Light looked at him oddly. He walked over to the two and looked at them curiously. "Light Yagami and Misa Amane...Why is it that you do not have numbers like anyone else?" B asked curiously as he seemed to go into a crouching L like sitting position infront of the two. He gently picked up a nearby jar of strawberry jam and watched the two as he opened it. He gently opened it then paused as his eye's flickered to L who seemed to had totally ruined his shirt somehow.

"Numbers?" Light asked pretending to be confused. How did this weirdo know about the life spans? Well it didn't matter. He wasn't going to admit anything to him. Especially since he freaking looked like L. "How is it even physically possible to see numbers above someones head?" Light asked.

"I've always been able to see numbers and names for some reason...Ever since I was born" B spoke. "Light Yagami and Misa Amane do not have numbers like myself...could it be possible you have eye's like me?" B asked himself then went back to talking to Light. He then gently placed the strawberry jam back down and moved to a sugar bowl, beginning to consume some of the cubes to himself happily.

"Well I've never heard of such a thing...So maybe Misa and I are just special or something" Light mumbled smirking as he seemed to finally end the conversation.

Looking around on the ground. B picked up a clean white long sleeved shirt and threw it over to L. "I've got a shirt for you Lawli...This isn't to be nice though...I just like to look exactly like you" B smiled somewhat evilly.

L began to watch B even more. This guy was copying him. Why did he feel soo familiar? L was still unsure. Why was his memory foggy? Taking the shirt he put it on half mindedly and went back to watching B.

Before anyone knew it Mello had walked in. "Hey L long time no see!" Mello waved to L and began to walk into the living room.

"Mello?" B said looking over to Mello curiously. "Great...now I just need to go bring A back from the dead and find Matt wherever he's at..." B mumbled as he began to apparently look around the room for something fun to do.

Mello seemed to turn as he heard his name. He looked at the person who seemed to look like a complete replica of L and it felt weird looking at him. "What?" Mello asked annoyed. Could this weirdo not see that he only came here to talk to L. His biggest idol ever?

L sighed and got up patting Mello on the head gently. "Hello Mello...Calm down just relax" L spoke as he took a strawberry bun and took a bite out of it.

For some reason B seemed to basically read Mello's mind. "Mello do you not remember who I am? I'm someone you should know" B spoke boredly as he was beginning to wonder why everyone seemed to had forgotten him.

L sighed shaking his head and turning to check on what Light was up to. Misa seemed to kiss him on the cheek whispering to him and smiling happily. L turned away as he began to watch Mello contentedly.

Mello nodded after listening to L. He then turned back to B who was watching him still. "Refresh my memory...I take it your probably some nut from Wammy's?" Mello snickered as B's eye's narrowed at Mello's comment.

"I did live in Wammy's house that is correct Mello...I guess I could be a nut...But if I do recall we played games when we were younger" B sighed feeling annoyed but continued to keep his annoyance level low.

L watched as Mello seemed to had turned around to stare at Misa. Possibly comparing the fact that they would look like eachother if they were ever born the opposite genders. Mello had then turned back looking slightly disgusted. "I won't remember everyone from Wammy's House...Good to see you again BB" Mello mumbled as he somehow remembered the games he and B played when they were little.

L's attention then turned to what Light and Misa were doing. Light was speaking to her quietly totally ignoring L. L's eye's narrowed as he tried to listen. Unable to and just turned away boredly as he listened to B speak again.

"I see you like to look at Misa...She's odd...Seems to have no numbers and I'm over 50 positive its not because she's just special" B spoke sighing and shaking his head annoyed at both Light and Misa. Puzzled at the fact why they didn't have numbers like normal people.

"It was only because I was comparing myself to her. If we ever were born the opposite genders" Mello scowled taking a bite of a chocolate bar he had attained.

L then turned as he heard Misa and Light speak to eachother.

"Light-kun maybe Ryuzaki likes Mello?" Misa giggled teasingly. L seemed to continue to watch them. He was getting annoyed yes.

"Maybe alittle too much?" Light whispered back suddenly feeling a hand slap the side of his face. L's hand had slapped Light. He was annoyed and definately didn't appreciate Light talking about his sexuality. Especially making fun of him like that. He didn't love Mello. Mello was like what 10 years younger then himself?

"Ryuzaki you bastard!" Light said putting a hand to his face soon being pulled away by Misa into another room.

After watching the little arguement between the two Mello had then turned his attention back to B. "So have you been working on the Kira case BB?" He asked unsure of whatever B was doing these days.

"No but I am almost positive Light and Misa are probably Kira's..." said B in a monotonous tone.

Mello nodded and began to walk to the door. "Hey everyone I'm going on a beer run" He announced looking at the odd group of people.

"Mello could you bring back marshmellows?" L asked as he watched Mello walking over to the door.

"Alrightie" Mello rolled his eye's and walked out.

About Twenty minutes later.

Mello arrived with everything. Handing the marshmellows to L and placing the alchohalic beverages down on a table. Typical Mello, then took a bite out of his chocolate bar and walked over to B.

B was not aware of this at first until he stared up from his apparent daydreaming state. "Yes Mello?"

"Eh I'm bored lets talk about something"

"Like?" B asked looking at Mello confusingly.

"Like..." Mello paused. "Have you figured out the mystery to why guys have nipples?"

B almost choked. B didn't quite understand why Mello was talking about something like that? "No Mello...What is it Mello?" He asked boredly.

"Well" Mello grinned as he began to explain the answer to B. "It because when we are born. We had no gender yet. no penis. vagina. or anus hole. As we devople we began to grow into our gender. we kept our nipples but everything else change."

"Did we really need to know that Mello?" L asked looking at the two male's intently. B just shrugged not much caring.

Mello decided it be best after L had said this to change the subject. L was somewhat happy about this as he watched Mello grab alchohalic punch. "Does anyone want some punch?" He asked looking at L and B, Light and Misa were still in a room together doing whatever they were doing.

"Can I have some punch Mello?" L asked as he was soon handed a glass and began to drink some. "Like geeze Mello why would we want to know more about nipples. There's already enough we know about them...We really didn't need to know more..." L rolled his eye's as he said this. Mello and B just shrugged again.

When Mello handed B a glass, B just shook his head. "Alchohal makes you lose brain cells...I'm not stupid enough to drink that crap"

"Well suit yourself BB" Mello shrugged taking a huge gulp of the punch. "Well sorry L but haven't you ever wondered why we have them in the first place? There only good use is if your gay or a girl..."

L sat dully taking another drink of his own punch. The drink was very strong. L then turned and picked up a doujinshi. He flipped through it then threw it away over towards B. "LxBB?" He said nervously looking at B somewhat disgusted with the doujinshi.

"Oh this?" B said picking up the doujinshi. "I made it" B spoke flipping through it. "Such adultry and gore neh?" B smiled looking at one of the very mature pages of the doujinshi.

The three began to look through multiple fanfic's and doujinshi's that B had apparently made.

"Ha I'm seme!" Mello pointed out in one of the fanfic's. "Near's the bottom!" Mello scoffed.

By now L was drunk. He seemed to be swaying to and fro and saying nonsense that Mello put up with. After all L was drunk.

"Haha! L is drunk! L's drunk!" Mello pointed to L and shook his head. "Man I've gotta get another drink" With that Mello began to go get himself some more punch to consume.

"W-what?" L looked over to Mello. "You don't...umm uh respect meeee?" L asked swaying oddly completely drunk.

It was then that B seemed to speak up to the two. "Am I the only one here not drunk?" He asked looking at the two. Light and Misa were apparently drunk aswell, having fun in one of the other rooms of L's hotel suite. "L I thought you only ate sweets, and drank coffee and tea?" B stopped talking for a moment as he watched L. "I've never even tried alchohal...Its bad for you"

"You!" L turned clumsily over to B glaring at him drunkingly. "You...Birthday boy...or whoever the hell you are...Just shut up or I'll...umm...smack you! Yeah thats it I'll smack you!" L said in an odd way as he continued to swagger here and there.

B got up off of the spot where he was sitting and walked over to L glaring at him. "Never ever call me by my last name again!" B snarled looking at L angrily. He didn't much appreciate this since Light and Misa were in the other room where they could possibly hear them. Well B didn't like it and he wasn't going to take this crap. "I won't bow down to you Lawliet" B was most certainly not going to take crap from L.

"Well isn't that your name? Beyond Birthday?"

"Yes it is L Lawliet" B counteracted back. "Besides the fact...aggrevate me anymore and I'll hurt you in vital places that could possibly paralyze you...God I never thought I'd see the day where L's IQ went down because he was drunk!"

Before B could do much else L had took grasp of the front of his shirt and pulled him up to his face. "For your information 'Beyond Birthday' my IQ has remained the same this whole time! Which I may add is slightly higher then your own!" L snarled at B quite aggrevated himself. "So watch your mouth"

"You should watch yours" B smirked noticing how close his and L's mouth's were to eachother."Move afew more inches closer and we'd be in a rather wonderful pose Lawlie" B had then kicked L in the side before much else could be done.

L winced at the pain to his side looking at B amusingly. "Your false elegance is quite off putting..." L spoke calmly even though he was still completely drunk. Though it seemed to be waring off. "Besides the fact...what are you going to do B? Kiss me?" L asked mockingly as his grip began to tighten on B's shirt.

"Well unlike you Lawlie I'm not afraid to kiss another male" B smarted back. "Its like looking into a mirror anyways eh Lawli?" B smirked. "Unfortunately for you I do not intend to kiss you...Your not even worth it" With that B got free of L's grip and aimed his foot into L's stomache. Unfortunately L dodged it smoothly and soon had B on the ground with his own foot on B's stomache as he stood up looking down at B.

"Don't ever touch me again" L spoke moving his foot off of B's stomache and crawling away onto a couch nearby.

B soon was up on his own two feet actually laughing. "Oh god that was fun" B was weird like that but apparently he was no longer angry.

During all this chaos. Mello had begun to look for L's hidden stash of good sweets. The best ones were always hidden away. "God now where does he keep them?"

"My stash is hidden well Mello" L spoke out looking over to Mello. "Good luck finding it..." L edged a hand over to a piece of cake then pulled it back as punch had spilled all over his own shirt. "Hey birthday boy...do you have another spare shirt?" L asked weakly pulling his shirt off and soon being flung with another. Quickly he put it on and nodded as a meaning of saying thanks.

B was soon now consuming strawberry jam as L got up and walked over to him. B's eye's moved up to look into L's boredly.

"What is it now Lawli?"

"Well I wanted to apologize about earlier. Friends?" L asked holding a hand out to B.

"Apology accepted...Fine friends" B's clean hand shook L's. Knowing B he was probably thinking otherwise about the friend thing.

Afew moments later L was cold like freezing. "Can someone please turn on the heat?!" L shook his head as he began to walk over to the little knob that could turn up the heat in his hotel suite. "Oh and does anyone want some coffee?"

"I'd like a cup please" B spoke out as L walked into the kitchen to retrieve coffee.

Once L had returned he handed B his coffee along with a big bowl of sugar cubes. "Here you go" L said sitting down next to B on the couch.

"Thank you..." B mumbled then literally taking around 50 cubes of sugar and putting them into the coffee. By then it had literally looked like sugar mud. Taking a quick sip of his coffee he shook his head. "Needs more sugar..." He mumbled before toppling another 30 cubes into the glass which was now covered to the top in sugar. L watched intently smiling slightly as he took some sugar cubes from the sugar bowl and began to lick them. Making them dissolve in his mouth.

"Looks like I got carried away" B smiled guiltily as he looked at his cup of coffee intently. Taking afew of the sugar cubes and eating them.

"God be careful your going to choke" L pointed out as he watched B consume abunch of sugar cubes at once.

B stopped eating sugar as he turned to look at L. "Wait what? Why would you care if I choked? I tried to kill myself once remember?"

"No! I don't want you to die!" L said tilting his head and staring at B.

"I already knew that!" B shook his head. Typical L. "Besides I'm not going to choke from eating sugar cubes they dissolve remember..."

With that B went back to eating the last sugar cubes that floated ontop of the sugary mud coffee. Once all the sugar cubes had been eaten he began to drink the coffee happily.

"You should get a haircut" L commented out of nowhere directing this to B.

"Hmm?" B paused looking around the room for a mirror. Soon retrieving one and looking at himself in the mirror. He looked at his hair carefully and sighed. "Yes I do...My hair is exactly 1 inch too long to look like yours" With that B went to go get scissors and cut off the hair precisely. Once he was done he grinned happily to himself.

"Perfect!" B exclaimed happily.

"B you really are that obsessed with me aren't you?" L asked as he didn't feel so comfortable now around B.

"I just want to be a better L then you...For example my alias is Ryuzaki Rue...The initials are R.R or can mean L.L"

"You may one day become a better detective then myself B...But you will never become a better L"

**Author's Note:** I did not have control over all these characters. This is difficult to make as I was rping with mutliple other people. I played as BB. My gaian husband plays as L and other people played as Mello and Misa. Next chapter may contain my OC in it.

I'll be doing ten pages out of the rp for each chapter. So there will be a good 22-23 chapters in all.


End file.
